Super Mario 3D World
|genre = Platform |modes = Single Player, Multiplayer |ratings = ESRB: Everyone |platform = Wii U |media = Wii U Disk (Game) |pregame = Super Mario 3D Land}} Super Mario 3D World is a 3D platformer action game for the Wii U It is a direct follow-up to Nintendo 3DS installment Super Mario 3D Land, the fifteenth title in the Super Mario (series), the sixth original 3D Mario title, the seventh 3D Mario title overall, and the fifth 3D Mario title on a home console after Super Mario Galaxy 2. The game also received a prequel/spin off based on The Adventures of Captain Toad levels in this game titled Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker, which was first released on November 13, 2014 in Japan almost a year later. Multiplayer Super Mario 3D World is the first game in the Super Mario 3D series to include multiplayer. Playable characters are Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Blue Toad. Their abilities are similar to those from the original Super Mario Bros. 2. Mario has the standard run and jump capability. Luigi jumps higher with a flutter kick. Peach can float in the air, and Blue Toad runs faster than the rest. Characters Playable Characters Playable [[Mario|'Mario']] [[Luigi|'Luigi']] [[Princess Peach|'Peach']] [[Toad|'Toad']] [[Captain Toad|'Captain Toad']] [[Rosalina|'Rosalina']] Enemies *Ant Trooper *Banzai Bill *Biddybud *Big Ant Trooper *Blockstepper *Blue Lava Bubble *Boo *Boomerang Bro. *Brolder *Cat Goomba *Chargin' Chuck *Charvaargh *Conkdor *Fire Bro. *Flopter *Fuzzy *Galoomba *Goomba *Goomba Tower *Hammer Bro. *Hop-Chop *Horned Ant Trooper *Koopa Troopa *Lava Bubble *Micro-Goomba *Piranha Plant *Snow Pokey *Spike *Splorch *Splounder *Stingby *Venus Fire Trap *Winged Dry Bones Bosses *Boom Boom *Boss Brolder *Bowser *King Hisstocrat *King Ka-Thunk *Meowser (Final boss) *Motley Bossblob *Pom Pom *Prince Bully *Queen Hisstocrat Others *Plessie *Sprixie *A Piranha Plant that falls asleep, which can be picked up to eat other enemies. Power Ups Super Mario 3D World has a variety of power ups that can be used by players. *Super Mushroom - Makes you grow a size. *1-up Mushroom - Gives an extra life. *Starman - Makes invincible and extremely fast. *Fire Flower - Makes fire balls shoot from your palms. *Lucky Bell - Makes Mario and his friends turn to Statue Cat Mario. *Super Leaf - Spin nearby enemies, flutter through the air. *Super Bell - Climb onto walls, pounce on enemies and slide on ground. Turns you into a cat. *Double Cherry - Doubles the character. *Boomerang Flower - Throw boomerangs to knock out enemies. *Cannon Box - Shoot cannonballs to knock out enemies and bosses. *Mega Mushroom - Makes Mario grow giant. *Goomba Head - The player dons a Goomba mask to avoid being detected by enemies *Ice Skate - In the first level of World 3, the player can get an Ice Skate from Skating Goombas. Worlds *World 1 *World 2 *World 3 *World 4 *World 5 *World 6 *World Castle *World Bowser *World Star *World Mushroom *World Flower *World Crown Bonus Stamps #First Sprixie princess: Go in the Sprixie House in World 2. #Second Sprixie princess: Go in the Sprixie House in World 3. #Third Sprixie princess: Go in the Sprixie House after beating Fire Bros. Hideout #1 in World 4. #Fourth Sprixie princess: Go in the Sprixie House after beating Bob-ombs Below in World 5. #Fifth Sprixie princess: Go in the Sprixie House in World 6. #Sixth Sprixie princess: Go in the Sprixie House after beating Red Hot Run in World Castle. #Seventh Sprixie princess: Go in the Sprixie House after beating Footlight Lane in World Bowser. #Cat Mario climbing: Go in the Sprixie House in World Star. #8-bit Luigi: Go in the Sprixie House in World Crown. 5 Star File *'Star 1': Beat the level The Great Tower of Bowser Land. *'Star 2': Get every green star from World 1 to World Flower. *'Star 3': Get every stamp from World 1 to World Star. *'Star 4': Reach the top of every flagpole. *'Star 5': Complete every level as all five characters. Shiny Stars Complete every level without the use of the Invincibility Leaf. Completing a level using the Leaf and beating it again later without the Leaf is allowed. Year of Luigi Add-Ins The game had quite a few references to the Year of Luigi. For example, there are some hidden 8-Bit Luigis scattered around the levels. And a 8-Bit Luigi that appears in the lower right corner of the screen, when tapped, will allow the player to play a special game called Luigi Bros. The game itself is a remake of the NES game Mario Bros.. References to Other Games *''Super Mario Bros.'' - Most of the soundtrack consists of remix versions of the main theme for Super Mario Bros. Also, the second major level of the game includes an underground level. *''Super Mario Bros. 2'' - During the Slot Machine levels, the theme heard while in there is a remix version of the character select screen from this game. Also, Princess Peach's floating ability returns in this game. The Subcons resemble a Sprixie Princess in this game. *''Super Mario Bros. 3'' - Whenever a player enters a Toad House, the same theme (albeit remixed) from this game plays whenever a player is in it. When a player dies, the death music is this one instead of the ones from other games. References to Later Games * Super Smash Bros. for Wii U: Some pieces of music return here. Trivia *''Super Mario 3D World'' was released on the same day as Mario Party: Island Tour and The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds in the U.S. *''Super Mario 3D World'' currently features more power-ups in one game than any of the other Mario games with 19 power-ups. *This game is one of few Mario games where the main plot doesn't revolve around rescuing Princess Peach since she is a playable character in this game. *When two or more players are present in the game, and one or more has acquired a Double Cherry, another player can Ground Pound on one of the player's clones and take it as their own. *If one counts the wearable items (such as boxes and shoes), Super Mario 3D World has the most power-ups in any Mario platformer thus far, with seventeen power-ups (compared to Super Mario Bros. 3, which has nine). * This is the second 3D Mario game to have Mario slide down a flagpole. The other was Super Mario 3D Land. * This is the first Mario platforming game where the Mega Mushroom made its 3D debut. Images Videos File:Super Mario 3D World E3 2013 Trailer|E3 2013 Trailer File:Super Mario 3D World Gameplay Bowsers Bullet Bill Brigade (Single-Player)|Bullet Bill Brigade Gameplay File:Super Mario 3D World Gameplay Double Cherry Pass (Multiplayer)|Double Cherry Pass Multiplayer Gameplay Super Mario 3D World World 2-1 Gameplay - NY Comic Con 2013|Super Mario 3D World World 2-1 Gameplay - NY Comic Con 2013 File:Super Mario 3D World - Import Trailer|Import Trailer File:Super Mario 3D World 6-Minute Gameplay Trailer|Six Minute Gameplay Trailer de:Super Mario 3D World Category:Wii U games Category:Super Mario series Category:2013 games Category:Wii Games